Shatter me
by TheForeigner
Summary: Broken, a strong word to describe a person. Two broken teenagers, two different worlds that will collide.


Days were always the same thing, nothing seemed to change its course and that was unavoidable, the same noise on the streets every day, the cars and their horns making a harmony with the dead pavement of the streets. The people was rushing, walking fast to reach their destinations, making it through everything that crosses their path no matter what.

A proper analogy to compare with the city would be a broken music box, that was closed the whole night and at the day its broken melody would sound endlessly. And the worst thing was that nobody seemed to care, nobody seemed to notice that their little twisted world was falling apart right in front of them.

A group of teenagers crossed the street to get into a park, without even care about the cars that went in the street into a full speed, their laughs and no-sense-talking seemed to be the only thing that proved that the city was still alive.

—Hey! Sven, catch this! —One of the boys threw a tennis ball to the homeless dog that lived in the park, the gang had named him Sven, they didn't knew what that meant, but they were drunk when they named him, so it didn't really matter. A blonde boy laughed when he noticed that the dog preferred the ball to comeback by itself instead of looking after it. —Damn, you surely are a lazy one isn't it?

The teenagers sat down on the cold and wet grass, pulling cans of beers and cigarettes from their backpacks, that way, they spent hours laughing about stupid things or talking about how their classmates and themselves seemed to know a lot more about life than their teachers. All of them came from Arendelle High School, one of the most popular schools on the state, but not for good reasons, because the school was right next to a youth correctional and their inmates go to that school to finish their studies under police watch.

Academically, it was a good school, nobody could deny it, but the fact that some student finished his/her studies in Arendelle immediately turned him/her in a criminal for the eyes of everyone else, so getting into a good college wasn't really something easy for anyone in there.

The gang started to drink their beers until the can was empty and then they would throw it to the head of the one that wasn't finished yet, like some weird childish game. The boys started to punch each other softly, pretending they were fighting as the girls were looking at them with wide smiles in their faces.

—Come on guys, you look like kids you know? —Merida shouted, throwing an empty can to Hercules's head, sitting on one of her friend's lap after that.

—Don't you get it Merida? They ARE kids —Said Rapunzel, laughing out her lungs as she pointed Hercules, who wore a ridiculous pout on his face —And get off my cousin's lap, only I get to sit in there, right Anna?

The redhead just smiled, letting Merida take her cap and put it on her own head, exhaling the cigarette smoke she had holding on her lungs.

—C'mon Punz, I belong to you when we are home, I don't think its too much for you to share me with the other girls, right? —The redhead answered with a seductive smirk as Merida put her arms around her neck and stuck her tongue out to Rapunzel, who pretended to pout when she noticed.

—Gosh, if you are like that, how do you expect that the girls on school don't throw themselves or their underwear to you in the hallways? Anna, you are such a tease, a sexy one cousin— She said before sharing her cigarette with Merida.

—She has the whole school head over heels for her, boys and girls… But with that badass attitude an those looks, can you blame them? —Merida asked, pointing to Anna's clothes and smile.

The redhead was used to all of those compliments and insinuations from boys and girls from the schools and clubs in the city because of her looks, the jeans with the torn out knees, the football jacket and tank top along with her sneakers and new era caps she was used to wore. Not forgetting of course the pair of red braids that matched perfectly with those turquoise eyes that seemed to give the "I-don't-give-a-fuck" look to everything. A plus was definitively her sociable and naturally seductive personality, however, there was a piece of her that nobody knew about her, and ironically that was the most important one for her, everything else was only an empty shell.

—_I'm a broken person…—_Anna thought, wearing a bitter smile on her face before she joined again the pranks and games from the rest, who were planning to skip school so they could go to another club in the next city with their fake ID's.

—You are going with us, right Anna? —Jim asked as he put his arm around Merida's shoulders.

—No, don't count with me on this one guys, there's a lot of shit I have to take care of today— She answered simply before she discarded her fourth can of beer and lighted up a cigarette—Kristoff, give me my ball… Punz, what should I say to you father today?

—I don't think he cares, but if he asks too much, just say that I'll stay in Merida's—The girl with the chestnut hair said, moving herself a little bit so Kristoff could throw the basketball ball to Anna, who just nodded, giving to the girls a soft kiss on the cheek and to Hercules, a punch on his shoulder before she left the park.

—What's wrong with her? —Jim asked, making Kristoff and Merida just shrug at his words.

—Maybe she just want to chill out a little bit, you guys know her…—Rapunzel assumed before she put her backpack over her shoulders —We are going to Eugene's right?

—Yeah, I've heard that he knows how to get into this new club —Merida added, making the entire group to forget about Anna as she walked off the park, with her backpack and her basketball.

* * *

Anna never considered them "bad friends", actually, she appreciated the fact that the group of rebellious teenagers knew when to leave her alone with her thoughts. She walked off the park with a cigarette hanging on her lips, making bounce her old basketball as she walked to the school. When she was a block away from the Arendelle's High School, Anna stopped and threw away the cigarette's butt. It was the ten on the morning and she smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, she shrugged and exhaled, there was no point on getting worried, the only time when her teacher talked to her was when he wanted to make her know how stupid or irresponsible was… Or to ask her how she did to make her physics teacher, Ms. Jones, to be attracted to her.

—There's no doubt, my life is a fucking shit —She whispered to herself, making her ball bounce twice as she got closer to the entrance —Scratch that… It could be worse —She muttered, looking at the van , THE YOUTH CORRECTIONAL'S van that was in front of the building, maybe there was new inmates with conditional liberty who choose to keep studying.

Anna had wondered too many times how could it be to be in jail, locked out from her usual liberty. She shook her head, she couldn't even imagine it, she was used to be neglected, but not used to be locked in. The thought of being on a cage scared her just too much, she could barely handle the idea. She shook her head again, she had to get into one of her classes at least, maybe do an exam she didn't even knew about and some shit like that. She got into the building through a bathroom's window, rushing across the hallway into her classroom, Anna soon noticed that she had made it into her class, even got there five minutes early, a new record, she thought.

—Biology… Just excellent — She muttered to herself, full of sarcasm, quietly after she sat down, looking at the different cell drawings on the chalk, a little later, a bunch of loud students started to get into the classroom, Anna sighed when she noticed a good number of teenagers looking at her with smiles on their faces —Well if my life isn't a shit, fuck, it's really close to be.

* * *

**A/N: Too short? Well, count of this as a prologue, a little bit of Anna's life, our first broken characther.**


End file.
